Una segunda oportunidad
by sarabi771
Summary: Muchas veces la vida es cruel nos arrebata lo que queremos sin importar todo lo que hacemos si somos malos o buenos pero hay momentos que incluso con esa injusticia que afrentamos en ella aparece un poco de esperanza que puede ayudar a cambiar nuestro destino aunque contadas las ocasiones la vida puede darnos sorpresas
1. Chapter 1

**1975**

El día empezó como cualquier otro para los merodeadores una revisión de las bromas que solían hacer así como la planeación para las que debían hacerse a sus enemigos un día común y corriente al menos así fue hasta que llego la noche

-vamos lunático las que hacemos están muy gastadas cornamenta tiene razón necesitamos nuevas ideas actualizarnos

-y no lo niego canuto pero la sección prohibida no es el mejor lugar para eso

-pero ya hemos entrado ahí

-ese no es el punto cornamenta además solo somos tres hoy Peter está castigado otra vez

-pero ese es el punto Lunatico ir hoy colagusano es algo torpe nos atraparían además si vamos podremos vengarnos de las serpientes que engañaron a Peter para que confundiera los ingredientes de su poción

Remus miró a sus amigos con duda en sus ojos sabía que más que por vengar a Peter ellos querían ir a ver la sección prohibida sin él no los culpaba el chico solía ponerse muy nervioso y chillar a cada ruido que oía y tenían que salir corriendo antes de poder registrar a sus anchas

-está bien pero solo porque yo también quiero verlo

-o ese es el espíritu mi querido lunático

Se apretujaron debajo de la capa invisible de James tarea bastante complicada considerando que estaban en su quinto curso y Sirius y james eran altos y Remus no era precisamente bajo, se dispusieron a la biblioteca una vez ahí entrar a la sección prohibida no fue gran problema estaba revisando cuando de pronto un libro brillo parecía más reluciente que el resto aunque si Sirius sabía algo muy bien era que los libros que suelen brillar de esa manera son malvados, no el vivir tanto tiempo como heredero de la familia Black no había caído en saco roto no él sabía que esos libros suelen ser de los más peligrosos lo esquivo con especial cuidado y siguió su camino por las estanterías

De pronto se topó con un libro que parecía no encajar ahí estaba raro no despedía esa aura maligna que el resto de los volúmenes que se encontraban en ese lugar tuvo el impulso de tomarlo de inmediato y no lo reprimió empezó a hojearlo y vio que era un libro en runas él no sabía mucho de eso así que se lo llevo a Remus había algo en ese libro sentía que lo estaba llamando

Cuando salió del pasillo se encontró con James leyendo un volumen de maleficios que no parecían tan agresivos y a Remus viendo algo de la historia más oscura de los magos

-lunático este libro esas runas de que es

El hombre lobo lo miró curioso ya que normalmente su amigo no solía enfrascarse en investigaciones y en especial este tema aunque útil no le despertaba singular interés analizo el libro y vio que en realidad era un inofensivo libro de hechizos rúnicos que hacía en esa sección

-solo parecen ser hechizos elementales Sirius aunque nos e que daños causen en tus manos

Sirius miró a su amigo con la diversión brillando en sus ojos es verdad que nunca había sido brillante para traducir runas pero sabía leerlas y hacer hechizos con ellas solo quería ver que no fuese algo malvado tenía que asegurarse antes de iniciar con su experimentación

Los merodeadores salieron de la biblioteca con nuevas ideas mientras que Sirius guardaba el libro rúnico con una idea que había tenido tendría que mostrársela a James

Al día siguiente en un rato después de clases mientras Remus trataba que Peter se pusiera al corriente con los deberes de transformaciones los dos chicos se escabulleron al lago que por ser finales de curso con exámenes estaba algo solo, ellos apenas habían terminado con los TIMOS pero ahora que tenían tiempo los demás estaban examinándose en sus clases

-y bien canuto que encontraste

-o esto te va a encantar cornamenta es un hechizo que te permite duplicarte a base de los elementos y crear un clon tuyo imagina dos como yo podría ser mi coartada nuestras coartadas en una broma épica esa que era demasiado riesgosa que sin duda nos verían

Los ojos de James Potter brillaron con entusiasmo esa broma en especial la había dejado de lado porque era irrealizable sin que por lo menos alguien los viese y el estatus de Remus como prefecto no haría sino empeorar las cosas y aunque no pareciera si tenían limites aunque escasos estaban ahí

-y bien como se hace

-pues eso es lo que vamos a hacer hoy me voy a duplicar pero necesito que me ayudes yo recitare el hechizo y cuando termine tú debes hacer este encantamiento y lanzármelo justo al corazón

En cuanto la frase dejo los labios de Sirius James sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrerlo un presentimiento de que algo iría mal de que no era una idea tan buen a después de todo

-pero estas seguro

-si mira esta todo en el libro James saldrá bien ya lo verás vamos-exclamaba el de ojos grisees entusiasmado enseñándole a James Potter el hechizo este solo miraba dudoso el libro ya que el tampoco conocía de sobra el tema de las runas

James miro a su amigo con duda aún, pero Remus había visto el libro y dicho que no era peligroso así que, que daño podría hacer

Sirius recito el hechizo pero como estaban tan nerviosos ambos no notaron la atmosfera que cambiaba mientras el comenzaba a recitar el hechizo ni como erraba en un punto dramático de este

El hechizo debía solo hacer un duplicado la traducción era "duplica lo que hay en el interior con elementos y devuelve después la tierra a la tierra el aire al aire el fuego al fuego y el agua al agua como elemento conductor ofrezco parte de mi corazón"

Pero Sirius al no saber mucho como Remus pronuncio mal duplica y el hechizo termino teniendo otro significado rasgar el alma de Sirius así como tomar parte de su corazón para dar vida no fue mejor que su mejor amigo casi hermano con el que compartía un fuerte vínculo lanzara el hechizo al corazón eso no hizo más que potenciar el efecto ya de por si inesperado del ritual

Después de que James Potter lanzará el hechizo de pronto hubo un destellos cegador y frente a los chicos apareció otro Sirius toda parecía exitoso

-lo logramos cornamenta- grito feliz el chico hasta que comenzó a desangrarse por la nariz y el clon despareció en sombras negras con un grito agudo de agonía mientras el verdadero Sirius se desplomaba en el suelo gritando de dolor

-Sirius –comenzó a gritar aterrado James

-ayuda Sirius no te desmayes compañeros ayuda – gritaba desesperado James Potter mientras Sirius trataba de aferrase a la conciencia como podía ya no podía gritar pues la sangre se lo impedía ya que empezaba a brotar de su boca también, cada vez estaba más borroso y cada vez estaba más adolorido como si lo hubiesen desgarrado

La sangre brotaba de su nariz y boca ahora y estaba poniéndose muy pálido mientras James tiraba de él de regreso al castillo con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz dejo el libro el cual despareció en el lago cuando llego al castillo Sirius ya estaba inconsciente pero no dejaba de sangrar para buena surte si quieres verlo así se topó con Peeves el cual comenzó a gritar

-muerte de un merodeador a manos de otro por fin paso han empezado a caer

Eso hizo que de inmediato el vestíbulo se llenara de curiosos y aparecieron Peter y Remus quien al ver así a Sirius corrieron a ayudar a James llegaron a la enfermería donde la enfermera logro estabilizar a Sirius pero este no reaccionaba

James estaba llorando no había salido de la enfermería ni para comer ni dormir estaba esperando a sus padres ya que ahora ellos eran responsables de su amigo también, desde que se hubiese ido de casa

Los merodeadores habían montado una especie de campamento en la enfermería y no lo habían abandonado en todo el día y parecían dispuestos a dormir ahí ya que ya era tarde y la enfermera no tenía el corazón para echarlos James no había hablado con nadie de lo que había pasado ni aun después del alboroto no podía

Remus le había dado espacio para organizar sus ideas mientras que al llegar Peter lo había acribillado con preguntas que cuando vio que no respondería se limitó a hacerse un ovillo y llorar junto la cama de Sirius, Remus había ido por el director y este aún no venía ya llevaban ahí unas 4 horas en la enfermería seguro el director había ido a avisar a sus padres esperaba que llegarán pronto

El director llego en la madrugada junto con Minerva Mcganagall quien no había ido porque había tenido que atender otros asuntos pero en cuanto supo que sus leones más problemáticos estaban ahí corrió a ver qué había pasado

En cuanto la profesora vio a Sirius tendido ahí tan pálido y el uniforme con los restos aún de sangre se desmorono vio los rostros de los chicos las lágrimas que brillaban aún en las mejillas de Peter y el rostro de Remus lucía tan demacrado como cuando era luna llena, pero James el estaba ahí hueco parecía que estaba muriendo junto con su amigo

En cuanto el director entro y se topó con la misma imagen que la jefa de Gryffindor sintió como los años lo alcanzaban como pocas veces

-como está el chico- le pregunto a la enfermera quien estaba revisando el estado del chico

-estable aunque por muy poco perdió demasiada sangre y no parece que vaya a reaccionar es difícil decirlo no tenía heridas solo una hemorragia muy profusa y no parecía haber sido atacado ese no ha querido contarnos que paso cada vez que lo pregunto se suelta en llanto

James miró con ira a la mujer claro que estallaba en llanto algo había salido mal, había herido a Sirius a su hermano pudo matarlo de no haber llegado a la escuela y encontrado ayuda estaba seguro que Sirius se hubiese desangrado hasta morir y los gritos esos gritos no lo abandonaban los gritos de Sirius en agonía

-bien señor Potter tal vez si nos cuenta lo sucedido, esto no parece una broma que haya ido mal y sin duda usted no atacaría al señor Black así que, que paso –lo miró el directo tras sus gafas de media luna con compasión en su mirada ya que el muchacho parecía más que atormentado

La profesora miraba a su león abatido pocas veces había visto a James quebrarse de esa manera es más nunca lo había visto llorar desde que ingreso al colegio todo eran risas bromas tal vez si frustraciones y cosas de críos pero jamás así los otros merodeadores miraban al chico igual de interrogantes así que lo que sea que paso no estaban juntos

James comenzó a relatar lo sucedido desde el libro la sección prohibida todo sabía que los castigarían pero ya que sentido tenía su amigo estaba sin reaccionar y la enfermera decía que no sabían si lo haría estaban pensando mandarlo a san mungo

Cuando llego a la parte del hechizo vio como Remus comenzaba a sollozar ese libro si él lo hubiese inspeccionado más él había dicho que era inofensivo era evidente que no lo era algo había dañado a Sirius

James explico el ritual y como había parecido tener éxito y lo que había pasado después cuando llego a la parte de la hemorragia se quebró

-es suficiente, ese libro lo tiene con usted – el chico negó que importaba el libro cuando Sirius se desangraba

-eso me temía ese libro creo saber cuál es y me temo que lo que le paso a su amigo es irreparable

En cuanto esa frase escapo de los labios del director los chicos comenzaron a llorar de nuevo al menos Peter

-como que es irreparable Sirius se va a poner bien tiene que ponerse bien – comenzó a gritar James en un ataque mientras el lobo de Lupin comenzó a brotar se veía la ira en sus ojos

El director los miró impresionado pero continuo tratando de calmarlos

-no él va estar bien no me mal entiendan pero el daño que ha sufrido no se puede reparar lo que paso fue que su alma se rasgo

-yo rasgue el alma de Sirius-comento aterrado James mientras se desplomaba en el piso

-no señor Potter usted no lo hizo ese libro en si es inofensivo pero me temo que en la recitación del conjuro el señor Black debió errar las palabras y pues esto paso

-él va a –comenzó Remus con temor mientras miraba a sus únicos amigos en la sala

-no claro que no en unos días estará bien pero sería conveniente que se olvidaran de ese hechizo y volver a usarlo -James asintió de inmediato aterrado ante la idea de ver a alguno más de sus amigos ene se estado

-ahora sus padres señor Potter vendrán mañana a ver cómo está el señor Black deberían descansar un poco les aseguro que el estará normal mañana

Los chicos asintieron pero no dejaron la enfermería durmieron ahí velando a Sirius mientras el director y la transformista salían

-en serio va estar bien Albus un alma rasgada es

-fue un accidente terrible me temo pero lo estará aunque no sé a dónde se habrá ido ese fragmento perdido de alma o que vaya a ser de él

-pero no tendrá ninguna repercusión en el chico

-no debería en realidad pero debemos observarlos por cualquier cosa no creo que afecte severamente al señor Black tal vez solo se sienta algo extraño en un inicio pero esa sensación pasara y el debería volver a ser el mismo revoltoso de siempre

-es lo que espero Albus – le dijo preocupada Minerva


	2. Chapter 2

**Ministerio de magia 1996**

Harry vio con horror como el cuerpo d Sirius se desplomaba por el velo como no caía al otro lado y quiso correr hacia él quiso ir a ayudar no podía concebir lo que acababa de suceder se despertó gritando en la enfermería junto a él la cama contigua estaba ocupada pero su ocupante estaba aislado del resto de la enfermería por una gruesa cortina

–Veo que al fin has despertado –le dijo Dumbledore a su lado él lo miró sintiendo como el peso de lo sucedido en el ministerio lo aplastaba sus amigos el riesgo Sirius sobre todo Sirius muerto cayendo por el velo

Y tenía tantas ganas de gritar de hacerle daño al anciano frente a él por como lo había tratado estas semanas

Escucho como detrás de la cortina alguien más despertaba y vio como el anciano sonreía de manera extraña

-esto sin duda va a ser interesante llevas inconsciente dos días Harry me temo fue demasiado para ti lo del ministerio

-mis amigos ellos están

-no está bien Harry solo algo mallugados pero no sufrieron daños de hecho han tratado de venir a verte pero había sido imposible no deben tardar en venir hoy - el chico asintió solo había perdido a Sirius ese pensamiento le hizo daño pero trato de aguantar las lágrimas el ocupante de la cama contigua descorrió la cortina y lo miro Harry se quedó anonadado viendo a un chico de su edad parecía, con unos ojos grises que ya había visto en alguien más lucía asustado pero esos ojos tenían un brillo que el otro dueño de ellos jamás tuvo mientras él lo conoció el chico lo miró y se tranquilizó de inmediato miró con detenimiento su cara hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la cicatriz entonces el pánico volvió a su rostro

-o James esto fue un gran error me siento como si me hubiese aplastado una manada de hipogrifos a ti que te paso como te hiciste esa cicatriz tan fea

-yo no soy James – exclamo confuso el chico

-cornamenta no estés jugando si ese estúpido libro que no era riesgoso y un cuerno, Lunático va a oírme mira estamos ambos en la enfermería eso es imposible sin duda y en un día sin deberes que porquería

Cuando Harry oyó cornamenta y lunático sintió un shock inmediato comenzó a buscar su varita de inmediato que clase de broma era esta ese chico lucía como Sirius de joven pero el acababa de ver morir a Sirius, lo vio como esa perra de Bellatrix lo asesinaba ante sus ojos quien era ese chico

-no la encontraras la tengo yo me pareció lo más conveniente en esta situación- le susurro el director entretenido

-o director ahí está oiga no sé qué nos pasó pero no estamos en líos verdad, pero a usted que le paso está más viejo – exclamo el joven Sirius sin reparo mientras hacía reír a Dumbledore

-si es lo que pasa cuando pasa el tiempo señor Black me temo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que usted despertó estamos en 1996

Sirius miró al director confuso y luego estallo en carcajadas

-o buen intento pero engañar a un merodeador es casi imposible aun con ayuda de otro merodeador

Les dijo mirando a Harry con algo de reproche entonces

-en realidad no te engaña yo no soy James, Sirius soy Harry su hijo y de Lily Evans

Sirius miró divertido a sus compañeros pero justo cuando iba a replicar entro una chica castaña de cabello muy alborotado tenía un aspecto terrible de preocupación pero parecía estar bien venia seguida de un pelirrojo que cojeaba pero por lo demás estaba bien

-Harry estaba tan preocupada nadie nos decía nada Madame Pomfrey acaba de salir a dar informes de tu estado Ron yo tratábamos de entrar pero no nos dejaba y tuve tanto miedo cuando caíste y

La chica abrazaba a su amigo como si no hubiese un mañana y lo revisaba buscando algún signo de malestar ante la mirada incrédula de Sirius James no dejaría que cualquiera que no fuera Evans lo tratara así

-Mione lo abrumas es bueno verte en una pieza compañero creímos que... Bueno no importa estas bien

Harry asintió y de pronto se fijó en Sirius quien le ponía especial atención cuando sus miradas se encontraron gris con verde a Sirius lo golpeo la realidad no le habían mentido, no estaba en el futuro y se desmayo

-va a estar bien – se escuchaba la voz ansiosa de un hombre

-si me temo que el golpe de realidad fue muy duro para él aunque no sé qué lo hizo caer en cuenta de ese detalle al principio creyó que era todo una broma

-típico de Sirius preferiría eludirlo mientras pudiera aunque seguro va estar más que confundido como yo lo estoy aunque no lo hayas explicado

 _Después de que Sirius se desplomara Harry corrió hacía él a tratar de ayudarlo lo subió a la cama donde había estado con ayuda de Ron_

 _-vaya quien es el_

 _-es Sirius –contesto confundido Harry mientras sus amigos lo miraban preocupados_

 _-Harry sé que lo extrañas pero Sirius está muerto todos vimos cuando Bellatrix_

 _Harry se revolvió incomodo_

 _-bueno todos lo vimos el, además este es un adolescente Sirius tiene por lo menos el doble de su edad_

 _-y sin embargo señorita Granger el en realidad es Sirius Black aunque me temo que tendré que convocar una reunión para explicar esto a la orden_

 _De inmediato Harry le cerró el paso al director no iba a ser excluido de esto no si había al menos una posibilidad de que recuperara a su padrino tenía que saber_

 _-Harry – lo llamo Hermione preocupada_

 _Dumbledore miró al chico y solo vio resolución en sus ojos ni un atisbo de Voldemort en ellos y sabía que las acciones de Harry eran guiadas ahora por el amor así que, que daño podría hacer no lo estaba haciendo miembro de la orden y merecía saber después de todo Sirius era la única familia que Harry tenía que lo quería_

 _-está bien acompáñenme pero solo será en esta reunión Poppy te agradecería que le dieras una poción al joven Black para que descanse y no despierte en unas 6 horas después de todo lo necesitara_

 _-si profesor_

 _Caminaron y llegaron al despacho del director poco a poco los miembros de la orden fueron llegando el mundo mágico era un caos después de que el ministerio viera con sus propios ojos al que no puedes ser nombrado no podía seguir negando más su existencia_

 _Llegaron todos algunos se sorprendieron al ver a los chicos ahí otros como Remus solo parecían cansado muy cansados, cuando la orden estuvo reunida al fin Molly Weasley empezó a protestar_

 _-Albus ellos no son miembros son niños no puedes_

 _-por esta vez lo dejare pasar Molly además es un asunto que los atañe en realidad lo mejor es que estén aquí_

 _Molly se enfurruño peor no discutió después delo del departamento de misterios todo había sido confuso habían pasado 2 días del incidente y la comunidad mágica aún no se recomponía del todo_

 _-Albus en realidad el chico es_

 _Dumbledore asintió y pudo ver como Minerva sonreía de una manera brillante nadie de la orden lo entendió pero la profesora estaba feliz_

 _-y bien para que nos reuniste aquí_

 _-verán después de nuestra última batalla con Voldemort nosotros solo contábamos con una baja importante –se escuchó a Remus sollozar un poco_

 _-pero esa baja no es del todo una baja_

 _Los miembros miraron al director confundidos todos habían visto morir a Sirius por la mano de Bellatrix Tonks miró con autentico odio al director al ver la mirada cargada de esperanza que ponía Lupin para luego transformarse de nuevo en dolor_

 _-nadie regresa de la muerte Albus –susurro sombrío ojoloco_

 _-Y eso no fue lo que paso verán mientras peleaban sin duda Bellatrix mato a Sirius y este atravesó el velo cuando regrese junto con Minerva a buscar el cuerpo para poder brindarle los honores necesarios nos encontramos con un Sirius Black adolescente inconsciente cubierto de sangre una imagen que minerva y yo ya habíamos visto hace muchos años_

 _-no te entiendo – empezó Molly Weasley pero en la cara de Lupin ahora había algo más de esperanza_

 _-entonces él es –se atrevió a susurrar_

 _-si debe ser ese trozo de alma desgarrada y corazón parece ser que el hechizo funciono creo una parte de si fuera de él mismo aunque está muy confundido cree que Harry es James parece que el despertó con la conciencia que tenía cuando realizaron ese hechizo_

 _Lupin miró al director ahora parecía aliviado aunque estaba más confundido y algo triste pero no sentía su corazón roto como hace unos momentos cuando no creyó volver a ver a Sirius_

 _-que hechizo de que estas hablando_

 _Dumbledore le relato a los miembros de la orden y los chicos ahí presentes lo que había pasado en el quinto año de Sirius y lo entendieron aunque parecía imposibnle estaba pasando_

 _-entonces está vivo ese chico es Sirius –pregunto Hermione saliendo de su estupor_

 _-si ese joven es Sirius Black más no el Sirius que ustedes conocieron ese chico es Sirius Black a la edad de 16 años_

 _-pero como –susurro la chica confundida no había magia que pudiera hacer algo así_

 _Sin embargo en las mentes de Harry y Remus no había espacio para nada más Sirius estaba vivo no lo habían perdido si tal vez no era el mismo pero era Sirius en esencia_


	3. Chapter 3

De pronto el chico se revolvió en su cama comenzaba a despertar

-crees que me reconozca

-posiblemente tus ojos son los mismos de cuando eras un adolescente Remus aunque me temo que puede no reaccione como tu quisieras

-no importa estará vivo no se habrá ido como Lilly o James seguirá aquí

Dumbledore miró con ternura a Remus viendo en él al chico que llego a Hogwarts sin amigos ese que parecía tan asustado y que fue feliz gracias a que encontró una manada una familia amigos ahí

Sirius se incorporó recordaba todo lo que había pasado le había costado lo suyo aceptarlo pero después de fingirse dormido por dos horas más mientras reflexionaba al fin estaba cediendo a esta nueva realidad

Estaba confundido pero no era tonto de alguna manera había viajado al futuro tenía que encontrar a James y los demás saber que había pasado y como regresar miró con interés al director quien lo miraba analíticamente y al hombre a su lado era rubio parecía estar muy cansado tenía ropa algo gastada y cuando miró sus ojos lo vio ahí estaba Remus pero que carajos le había pasado porque sus ojos estaban tan tristes y porque lucía tan mal

-Sirius – lo llamo con algo de temor

-que lunático ahora que eres mas viejo me tienes miedo-le soltó sonriendole burlón

Remus soltó todo el aire que había contenido de golpe y abrazo a su amigo adolescente por un momento fue como si el mismo Remus volviera ser joven al ver a Sirius sin las huellas de Azkaban en su rostro sin el dolor endureciendo su semblante

-ahora cuéntame Lunatico de que me he perdido- exclamo el chico feliz mientras el lobo parecía cada vez más cabizbajo ante esa idea

Contarle a Sirius lo sucedido fue más duro de lo que esperaba Remus cuando le contó de la traición y cómo sucedieron las cosas Sirius paso tres días sin querer hablar ni ver a nadie cuando comprendió que James se había ido que no lo había podido salvar que no vería a su hermano nunca más y que había sido por su culpa sobre todo por sugerir esa idea tan estúpida paso por diferentes fases de odio violencia y porque no decirlo de locura antes de lograr aceptar esto

Cuando salió de su mutismo no fue a mejor quería ver a Harry no entendía que hacía con esos muggles que lo odiaban sabía por boca de la misma Lily que su hermana la detestaba y sin duda trataría al chico como escoria porque no estaba con él o con Remus si podían estar juntos eran todo lo que tenían el uno del otro después de todo

Había más además de lo de James y Lilly muchísima gente que Sirius estimaba se había ido a causa de la guerra con Voldemort sin duda el golpe más duro para él fue cuando supo que Regulus también estaba muerto no es que el no supusiera que era probable que después de todo el siguiera la idea de sus padres y se aliara a-quien –tu –sabes pero todo esto parecía ser demasiado Regulus apenas tenía 13 años al menos la última vez que lo vio se sentía casi tan culpable dela muerte de su hermano como la de James después de todo él había dejado a Reg con la fanática de la sangre que era su madre sin duda nunca tuvo opción alguna.

Por fortuna Dumbledore no lo obligo a volver a Gridmund Place lo dejo quedarse con Tonks y Remus eso sin duda fue otra sorpresa para el en su tiempo Tonks era una bebe y aquí Remus y ella serían los que se encargarían de cuidarlo, bueno ahora eran adultos y pese a lo que creía ver a Andrómeda y Teddy le ayudo ver a caras conocidas le ayudaba pero no quería separarse de Remus temía perderlo como perdió a James y dios ayudara a Peter si lo encontraba iba a encargarse de esta vez sí llevarlo a la tumba, solía aferrase a la compañía de Remus y se enfurruñaba siempre que se le dejaba de lado en la orden por ser un adolescente

Hoy era un día especial Harry por fin vería a Sirius en la madriguera estaba muy nervioso la relación con su padrino siempre fue buena pero este Sirius no era su padrino era más joven pero no le importaba Harry había querido tanto a Sirius en vida que le daba igual como la vida se lo hubiese devuelto el punto es que tenía otra oportunidad para estar con él

-se van a llevar bien aunque no sé si sea una buena influencia para ti por lo que todos nos han contado no es precisamente un chico bueno –se quejó Hermione ya mareada de ver a Harry rondar por el cuarto de Ron, aunque esta preocupación era un cambio refrescante de las que solía tener su amigo

Escucharon un alarido en la chimenea y bajaron encontraron a Remus Tonks y Sirius cubiertos de hollín en cuanto Harry vio a Sirius lo vio correr hacía el nada importo sus nervios se evaporaron y se abrazaron como hermanos

-mini cornamenta –Harry se rio ante el apodo y abrazo a su padrino era extraño pensar en Sirius así ahora pero estaba feliz se separaron y Sirius miró a Harry con detenimiento era una copia de su amigo solo diferente en los ojos, eran los de la pelirroja sin duda tan expresivos y compasivos miro a los otros chicos que acompañaban a Harry

-rojo, guapa Sirius Black un placer conocerlos – dijo sonriéndole seductoramente a Hermione mientras ella enarcaba las cejas mirandole incrédula

-nosotros ya te conocíamos Sirius – se quejó Ron

-si bueno es que Remus dice que lo mejor es presentarme con todo el mundo y Nymphadora- de atrás le llego un hechizo que el chico apenas esquivo entre risas le encantaba poner de los nervios a sus sobrina

-bueno Tonks dice que es mejor que sea educado ya que la mayoría no me vera como mi antiguo yo además que ahora que soy un adolescente y no recuerdo nada de lo que se supone debe saber Sirius Black, esto sin duda es lo más raro que he vivido

Los chicos asintieron en realidad para ellos Sirius nunca había sido precisamente un arquetipo de adulto así que una vez superada la primera impresión fue sencillo para ellos adaptarse a una mecánica y llevar los días con él era como si siempre hubiese sido parte del grupo los complementaba

-James –se quejaba Sirius ya que Ron no quería volar por estar nervioso esperando los resultados de sus TIMOs

-Harry no James ya te dijimos eso – lo corregía ya sin energía Hermione desde que llego Sirius se había empeñado en llamar así a Harry a él no le molestaba después de todo su segundo nombre era James además de que parecía permitirle muchas cosas a Sirius

-déjalo Mione que pasa ahora

-rojito no quiere jugar y me aburro

Eso era una típica mañana en la madriguera desde su llegada Molly Weasley había tomado bajo su ala a Sirius ella sabía que la infancia de Sirius había sido dura y ahora podía ella ayudar a que fuese más llevadera su juventud solía mimarlo como a sus propios hijos y no ayudaba que el chico le recordara tanto a sus gemelos ella estaba embelesada con él para todos era como un Weasley más

La relación entre Harry, Ron y él era como de hermanos Molly los miraba y a menudo se preguntaba si no serían triates aparte se equilibraban bien, ya que Sirius tenía la picardía que los otros no mientras que Harry siempre había sido muy serio Sirius le aportaba esa diversión que necesitaba tanto, le daba confianza a Ron mientras estaba con él y estos dos parecían darle algo de sentido común al chico; Hermione no había sido dejada de lado al contrario Sirius la arrastraba en sus aventuras porque en ella veía su lunático chica y en este nuevo mundo la familiaridad no era algo a lo que estuviese dispuesto renunciar además de que la chica era el opuesto de él mismo así que era bueno que estuviese con ellos para ponerle un freno a sus locuras ya que aunque cuerdo Harry solía ser arrastrado a la locura de Ron y Sirius quienes solían ser imparables cuando algo se les metía en la cabeza

Ginny bajo a desayunar con escoba en mano lista para el juego pero al ver a su hermano hecho un ovillo y a Sirius quejándose supo que no habría juego ese día

-hoy llegan –pregunto

-si en un rato espero que me haya ido bien

-Mione eres tu claro que te ira bien y lo que sea que saquen Harry y Ron seguro superan a los gemelos así que no tienen de que preocuparse

En ese momento llegaron a la casa cuatro lechuzas mientras que por la chimenea aparecía Remus quien venía seguido a visitar y asegurarse que era real que Sirius seguía aquí vivo parecía que al igual que Sirius necesitara constatar continuamente esto

-porque son cuatro

-no se los comente Dumbledore quiere que siga mi educación así que me haremos pasar por el hijo perdido de Sirius Black el joven Sirius Black junior–comento feliz Sirius ante la mirada atónita de los demás aunque Ginny fue la primera en recomponerse de dicha noticia

-pero eso no será confuso – se quejó Ginny

-no James es mini James porque lo mío debe ser diferente

-Harry es Harry james es su segundo nombre y la mayoría de la gente no lo llama así

-si solo lo hago yo que soy archi especial –tras esto la pelirroja bufo exasperada de no lograr ganar en una riña con ese chico

-propio de ti nombrar a tu hijo igual a ti creí que irías a Dumstrang – le dijo Remus tratando de calmar la discusión miraba a los adolescentes algo shokeados por su nuevo compañero no molestos pero si más que sorprendidos

El oji gris lo miró y puso una cara de tragedia antes de hablar Hermione respiro con fuerza sabiendo que venía un drama marca Sirius y que de nada serviría objetar algo o darle importancia y siguió viendo sus resultados apretando los puños en anticipación de lo que sin duda sería un argumento infantil y bobo

-no puedo ir ahí es una escuela para varones soy demasiado hermoso para ser recluido de esa forma-Ginny estallo en carcajadas Sirius la hacía reír como si no hubiese un mañana y Harry estaba igual solo que aguantando ya que veía el rostro indignado de Hermione listo para replicar finalmente se rindió cuando ron no pudo aguantar más y sucumbió a la risa contagiando a todos

-si eso me temía supongo que yo soy tu tutor no es así-exclamo algo cansino Remus no le disgustaba la idea de estar con Sirius pero ser responsable de él bueno esa era una historia bien diferente

-eso es evidente Lunatico eres al fin responsable de mis acciones – le dijo el chico mirándolo sonriente Remus solo se sobo la cabeza eso sí que sería un reto esperaba ser más eficiente ahora sin duda el que ahora fuese un adulto debía ayudarle a controlar a su amigo pero no creía que eso fuese a pasar al menos ahora tenía la ayuda de Tonks a quien Andrómeda y Teddy habían delegado la obligación de cuidar de su inestable tío, al pensar en eso sintió más desesperanza esa mujer seguro apoyaría a Sirius pero por alguna razón al pensar en Tonks, él y Sirius como una familia sintió un calor interno que no podía ni quería disipar

-y bien como te fue


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius recordó los resultados de sus pruebas y comenzó a hojearlos con curiosidad

-bueno lo esperado reprobé historia de la magia y adivinación –se quejó el pelirrojo

-yo adivinación y astronomía bueno esa sabía que sería la peor después de lo que paso en el examen –Harry miró con orgullo su lista solo había un excepcional en defensa contra las artes oscuras los demás eran supera las expectativas vio la lista de ron y no vio ningún excepcional ver la de Hermione lo aterraba así que se limitó a comentar con Ron Sirius lucía algo mosqueado que sacaría el

-como te fue Sirius

-solo 5 extraordinarios

-cinco – exclamo Harry sorprendido Sirius le tendió la lista sin darle mucha importancia y Harry noto que sus mejores materias eran Transformaciones, herbología, Pociones, encantamientos y Defensa contra las artes oscuras al ver esto Harry sintió de inmediato una conexión mayor con Sirius al ver que ambos destacaban en esta área miró a su vez con sorpresa y porque no decirlo algo de envidia que no había fallado en ninguna su nota más baja era un aceptable de historia de la magia por un momento recordó a la profesora Mcgonagall cuando decía que su padre y Sirius eran buenos alumnos nunca pensó que tan buenos

-si no es la gran cosa a menos son los suficientes para ser auror no James – Harry lo miró con algo más de envidia sin el extraordinario de pociones dudaba que eso fuese posible para él

-Hermione tiene 10 –canturreo Ginny feliz mientras la castaña la seguía algo shokeada mirando a Sirius después de las calificaciones lograron arrastrar a jugar a Ron y los demás

Ese día en la cena Dumbledore estaba presente

-chicos debemos tratar el tema de la herencia de Harry verán en un principio Sirius le lego todo lo que tenía a Harry pero sigues vivo pero no podemos decir que eres el mismo Sirius, ni puedes reclamar la herencia porque es obvio que tu "padre" no sabía de ti así que

Harry en ese momento interrumpió al director

-mi dinero es suficiente para sustentarnos a ambos no

El director miró al muchacho orgulloso ya se imaginaba algo así y asintió mientras Harry le sonreía a su padrino feliz de ser de ayuda para él

-si pero está el tema de Gridmund

-no la quiero no quiero nada que tenga que ver con esa casa

-pero podría pasar a ser de Bell

-no me importa si el mismo Voldemort la reclama no hay nada que quiera de esa casa solo algunas fotos- dijo el chico sonando repentinamente melancólico ante la mirada de Harry

\- en realidad ahora es la casa de Harry pero si

-pueden seguir usándola como cuartel no me importa solo quiero que Kreacher-empezó Harry molesto ante la mirada recriminatoria de Hermione

-esa es otra cuestión lo ideal sería que el elfo no te vea el sin duda te reconocería Sirius así que lo más conveniente es dejarlo en la casa y llamarlo lo menos posible aunque una vez que vea que eres el hijo no reconocido de su antiguo amo puede que sea suficiente para aplacar cualquier sospecha o duda que pueda tener –los chicos asintieron felices de que no verían esa peste

Esa noche Sirius estaba muy inquieto Harry podía notarlo no lo escuchaba quejarse pero si lo veía rodar en la cama Ron le hizo una seña de que no sabía que pasaba y también quería saber si el chico estaba o no bien había estado extraño desde que hablaran con el director y si hasta Ron con la sensibilidad de una roca en palabras de Hermione lo había notado es que en realidad Sirius estaba muy mal y eso les preocupaba

-Sirius estas bien

-si es solo que –el chico cayo de repente Harry y Ron lo vieron tiritar debajo de sus frazadas y entonces Harry comprendió estaba llorando no sabía cómo seguir esa conversación sin avergonzar a alguien en el proceso así que se limitó a esperar

-solo que, que- presiono Ro sin mucha sutileza

-es que lo que Dumbledore dijo hoy me di cuenta de que estoy solo en verdad Regulus murió soy el ultimo Black no extrañare a mi madre ni a Orion –Harry se extrañó pero supuso que ese era el nombre del padre de Sirius

-pero Reg el no merecía lo que paso yo lo abandone con mis padres locos él no era un mal muchacho solo era obediente siempre tratando de complacer a la arpía de mi madre seguro por eso el, crees que el sufrió mucho cuando-pregunto dudoso Sirius

Ron miró a Harry él sabía que lo que su amigo debía decir era si pero

-no seguro fue rápido- le aseguro Harry de inmediato se hizo un silencio entre los tres en el cual solo podían sentir la atmosfera sentirse cada vez más depresiva

\- sé que no es lo mismo pero si quieres puedes ser un hermano para mí – se atropelló Harry no había pensado mientras hacía ese ofrecimiento pero sin duda siempre había sentido a Sirius como parte de su familia

-para mí también viejo ya sé que tengo muchos hermanos así que uno más no hará daño - dijo de inmediato Ron no obtuvieron respuesta de inmediato se sintieron tontos al ofrecer algo así

-gracias-contesto Sirius se podía sentir que estaba riendo un poco-

-Y si aceptare esa oferta aunque sepan que conmigo viene agregado Remus aunque viejo es mi amigo y no lo dejare atrás –los chicos le sonrieron al ojigris y asintieron entusiasmados

-después de todo, después de estar por aquí ya eres un Weasley más –le dijo Ron a un mortificado Sirius al imaginarse así mismo pelirrojo y con pecas

Después de unos días paso el cumpleaños de Harry uno de los más felices que había tenido junto con Sirius no había un momento que no lo fuera, como regalo Sirius le estaba enseñando algunos hechizos que él y su padre habían creado Harry agradecía ese regalo más que ningún otro pronto llego el día de ir al callejón Diagnon a comprar los útiles del colegio a Sirius le resultaba confuso ver todo los locales tan vacíos pero le explicaron que era porque al fin el mundo mágico había abierto los ojos al resurgimiento del señor oscuro

Los chicos se separaron para poder terminar las compras más rápido la señora Weasley estaba muy nerviosa quería llevarse con ella a Ginny y Sirius ya que Tonks había hecho mucho énfasis en su seguridad a decir verdad la chica prácticamente no quería dejarlo ir ya que ella no estaría ahí con ellos era bastante extraño ver esa faceta sobreprotectora de Tonks pero los chicos le prometieron que no lo dejarían meterse en líos fueron a comprar túnica y empezaron los problemas, en la tienda de túnicas estaba nada menos que Draco Malfoy este los miró despectivamente mientras discutía con ellos Sirius se había entretenido mirando otras cosas

-tu quien eres –le escupió con molestia un chico rubio que le recordaba extrañamente a alguien aunque tenía los mismos ojos grises que el mismo poseía

-Sirius – se escuchó el alarido de una mujer rubia que lo miraba ahora estupefacta y molesta mientras cerraba el paso entre el chico rubio y él apuntándole con su varita mientras los demás hacían lo mismo

-quien es usted y porque sabe mi nombre – pregunto confuso mientras miraba a al chico ya sabía a quién le recordaba a ese idiota prefecto al que solían hacer bromas él y James en segundo grado

-Sirius no puede ser Bella te mato –chillo la mujer mirando incrédula al chico mientras Harry y los demás veían como Sirius salía de esta ya que a diferencia de ellos el parecía calmado ni si quiera había sacado su varita le dirigió una mirada extrañada a la mujer

-me temo que me confunde con mi padre señora ya me habían dicho que soy una calca de él me temo

La mujer lo miraba incrédula no parecía salir de su asombro mientras lo miraba un hijo bastardo de Sirius era algo probable parecía de la edad de Draco así que sin duda fue antes de que fuese a Azkaban solo que sin duda era un mestizo pensó irritada al saber que aún desde la tumba la escoria de su primo seguía ensuciando el apellido Black

-si bueno es evidente que perteneces a la misma rama podrida del árbol familiar que tu padre relacionándote con sangre sucias y traidores a la sangre- en ese momento Sirius entendió quien era esa mujer era Narcisa la pequeña Cissy sintió algo de pena al ver en lo que su prima se había convertido pero no lo demostró

-bueno es evidente que nuestros conceptos de buenas relaciones son diferentes señora buen día – le dijo mientras la mujer dejaba la tienda seguida de su hijo quien al pasar a su lado lo empujo

-y pensar que ese mocoso es mi sobrino que triste caso – se quejó el chico mientras los demás lo miraban asombrados

-como hiciste eso – pregunto Ron

-que

-mentir con tanto aplomo solo había visto hacer eso a los gemelos

-o es un talento muy útil rojo ya lo veras tú también puedes desarrollarlo

Hermione los miró incrédula pero no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas cuando Sirius comenzó a hacer bromas soltando mentiras cada vez más grandes con el mismo aplomo que mostro con Narcisa

-para ya es demasiado – le pidió Harry cuando llegaron a sortilegios Weasley al entrar Sirius estaba maravillado

-james esto es el paraíso –exclamo el chico halando a Harry y a su vez a Ron por todo el local

-si lo sabemos y ni tu ni Harry tiene que pagar aquí pueden tomar lo que quieran

\- en serio pero porque -pregunto Sirius emocionado a un chico pelirrojo que lo miraba feliz

-o si Harry nos patrocinó y tú eres uno de los hombres que más admiramos aunque ahora estés en ese estado sin embargo Ron tu si debes pagar todo lo que tomes –dijo otro chico igual al anterior que salía de detrás de este

-pero soy su hermano

-o ustedes son los gemelos –exclamo feliz Sirius

-porque no siguen en el colegio seríamos tan felices juntos – les dijo mientras estos asentían y le llenaban los bolsillos a él y Harry de detonadores trampas y otros productos


	5. Chapter 5

Se acercaron a ver a las chicas quienes estaban en una sección donde todo era rosa chillón de la tienda y Sirius veía interesado como los gemelos reñían a Ginny por tener múltiples novios, eso lo confundió que la pelirroja no era la Evans de mini cornamenta

-que James y mini Evans no están juntos – le pregunto a Hermione quien lo miró confusa por unos segundos pero luego entendió y negó

-no a Ginny le gustaba antes Harry pero él nunca la ha visto como algo más que la hermanita de Ron hasta ahora que la ve como una amiga pero nada más

-ay James saco más de la pelirroja que de cornamenta debe ser fatal con las chicas no

Hermione asintió confundida pero sabía que era lo mejor que le dijera eso a Sirius lo había visto tratando de enseñarles a Harry y Ron técnicas de seducción y no quería ver eso muy seguido

En eso estaban cuando notaron la mirada de una de las chicas algo poco agraciadas a la redonda quien miraba con un brillo maligno a Sirius mientras tomaba la pócima de filtro de amor de los gemelos Sirius de inmediato se prendió al brazo de Hermione como lapa haciendo que la chica mirara con odio a la castaña y no se separó de ella para nada

-quieres dejar de ser infantil

-no esas chicas esas chicas estan asediando

-pensé que eso te gustaba

-no cuando no son bonitas – se quejó Sirius Hermione iba a protestar cuando Harry los insto a seguir a malfoy quien se veía muy sospechoso

-vamos lo perderemos – apuraba Ron mientras veían al rubio ir hacía el callejo Knocturn

-saca la capa James date prisa

Harry saco la capa bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione

-que llevas eso a todos lados además no cabremos bajo ella

Sirius los miró presto a protestar y de pronto mucha tristeza nublo su mirada

-estas bien Sirius

-si es solo que si cabremos Hermione abrázame

-que –pero el chico la estaba abrazando y encogiéndose hasta que fue un pequeño cachorro negro de ojos grises

-o es adorable – dijo la chica cargando al perro mientras se cubría con la capa y seguían al blondo

Lo siguieron hasta Burgin and Burkes mientras lo escuchaban discutir con el empleado Sirius se revolvía cada vez más molesto en los brazos de Hermione cuando el rubio dejo la tienda el cachorro salto de los brazos de esta y ataco a Malfoy con furia lo mordió fuerte en la mano haciéndolo sangrar cuando el chico logro que el animal lo soltara trato de hechizarlo pero Sirius salió corriendo de ahí mientras bajo la capa todo era un caos

-te dije que tramaba algo

-y vaya que si pero un mortiofago Harry es Malfoy

-lo sé pero ahora que no está su padre puede que él vaya a tomar su lugar no lo sé

-me parece poco probable vamos debemos regresar antes de que se preocupen Sirius debe haber ido hacía allá espero que este bien

-sí que demonios le paso

-Grey back es el hombre lobo que convirtió a Remus supongo que Sirius no pudo tolerar el que Malfoy lo nombrara tan orgulloso de conocer a semejante animal – dijo sombría la chica

Pronto llego el día de entrar al colegio Harry agradeció internamente el estar con Sirius cuando Hermione y Ron lo abandonaron por los deberes de prefectos él era capitán de quiditch ahora así que nos e sentía tan dejado de lado pero sin duda el ser abandonado por tus mejores amigos no le sentaba muy bien

-y bien James donde nos sentamos

-creo que estará bien aquí

Dijo Harry entrando a un compartimiento donde solo había un chico algo robusto y una chica rubia que leía una revista con unas extrañas gafas Sirius la miró con interés ya que no le estaba prestando atención y normalmente las chicas reparaban en él y trataban de ganar su atención esto era sin duda nuevo para él

-hola chicos – los saludo Harry entusiasta

-hola Harry – respondieron ellos de igual forma mirando con curiosidad a Sirius

-o él es Sirius Black es el hijo de

-Sirius Black vaya pensé que no tendría hijos debió ser antes de Azkaban mi nombre es Luna Loovegood un placer

-mucho gusto – dijo Sirius la chica se había presentado pero parecía inmune a su presencia eso sin duda era nuevo y porque no decirle refrescante solo había conocido una chica así antes Lily desde que la conoció ella parecía ser inmune al encanto Black aunque tal vez se debiera a que era presa del encanto Potter y además que Lily parecía reaccionar con hostilidad a sus técnicas antes de comenzar a salir con cornamenta


	6. Chapter 6

-Neville Longbotton- se presentó el otro chico Sirius lo miró con ternura sin duda ese chico se parecía al Frank de su casa solo que había algo más allí una dulzura en sus gestos que Frank sin duda no había tenido quien sería su madre tenía tanta curiosidad por que sin duda gracias al cielo los rasgos eran de sus padre no tenía nada de Augusta

-mucho gusto

Estaban en medio de las presentaciones cuando una chica muy bonita se acercó al compartimiento

-hola Harry soy Romilda Vane veraz venía a invitarte a- pero se congelo al ver a Sirius en el compartimiento a lado de luna estaba usando las gafas ahora el mientras esta sostenía la revista de cabeza lo miró con curiosidad entonces Sirius se retiró las gafas y la chica empezó a ponerse colorada cuando logro recomponerse continuo

-venía a invitarte a ti y a tu amigo a sentarse con nosotros no tienes por qué estar con estos

Harry la corto molesto

-son mis amigos también gracias- y le cerró la puerta en la cara ante la mirada divertida de Sirius pero estaba sin duda orgullosos de su ahijado no su hermano era difícil pensar en Harry de otra manera

-oh James eso no fue muy amable ni galante – le dijo divertido Sirius abrazando a Luna mientras esta se reía divertida por la situación

-si Harry la mayoría de la gente espera que tus amigos sean como Sirius atractivos y

-no me importa ellos no estuvieron conmigo el año pasado ni en el ministerio

Sirius miró a Harry parecía molesto él sabía que su contraparte adulta había muerto en esa batalla en el ministerio así que no culpaba a Harry por despreciar a los que solo se acercaban a él por interés en su fama aunque se le hacía tan diferente al propio james que él solía recordar James sin duda habría amado toda esa atención y al parecer Harry parecía resentirla

Después de un rato los chicos regresaron de los deberes de prefecto Ron venía algo agobiado de la reunión

-a cuanto tardara el carrito de la comida muero de hambre-

-rojito tu siempre tienes hambre

-muy divertido Sirius que hacían antes de que llegáramos

\- Sirius estaba tratando de hacer que Harry y Neville le saquen provecho a su atractivo y les daba clases de seducción y yo les decía como lo vería una chica es entretenido en verdad –informo Luna Hermione miró a sirius molesta e incrédula a Neville ni si quiera se molestó en cuestionar a Harry ya que este parecía no poder resistirse a las ideas de Sirius

-pero es que quien querría clases de

-puedo unirme- pregunto Ron ante la mirada indignada de la castaña

Mientras los demás se reían ella cada vez bufaba más indignada con cada ocurrencia de Sirius y no ayudaba que luna alimentara esa locura dando sus opiniones propias después de un rato llego una chica de tercero jadeando

-traigo un mensaje para Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter – dijo rápido se ruborizo al nombrar a Harry entregándoles dos pergaminos envueltos con cinta violeta

-que es

Sirius miró con molestia el pergamino sabiendo que era después de que Harry le comunicara que la vieja morsa regresaba a dar clases sabía que el reclutamiento de su club empezaría menos mal no sabía que él existía o tal vez si pero como esta vez era hijo de un ex convicto puede que pasara de él pensó soñador ya que recordaba como él y James habían sido asediados en sus años escolares por ese individuo y no quería repetir la experiencia en esta nueva realidad

Cuando volvió de sus cavilaciones Harry y Neville se había ido

-y que querrá ese con ellos – se quejó Ron

-o no estés celoso rojito Harry no tardara en odiar esas reuniones son solo para que ese nuevo profesor –comenzó pero la mirada de pánico de Hermione lo detuvo Luna ahora lo miraba con interés brillando en su mirada sabía que había metido la pata y a fondo

-bueno es que he oído que el profesor es una especie de coleccionista de gente famosa o con talento es bastante incomodo a decir verdad –continuo Sirius mientras Luna lo seguía observando

Para pasar el rato Ron y él siguieron con las clases mientras luna seguía opinando después de un rato se les unió Ginny quien encontraba esto hilarante

-pero es que pierdes el tiempo Ron es un caso perdido

-o cállate mini Evans ningún alumno mío es un caso perdido

-pues sin duda Ron será tu primer fracaso

Hermione harta del tema se había enfrascado en una lectura de un libro de defensa mientras los demás jugueteaban

-a decir verdad yo creo que Ronald es bastante atractivo solo que es algo torpe y falto de confianza

Acoto Luna haciendo que Ron la mirada con un brillo especial en la mirada mientras que Hermione levantaba una ceja escéptica está bien que ella pensaba que Ron era atractivo pero últimamente se lo estaba cuestionando con más regularidad desde hace dos años en el baile de navidad después de salir con Viktor Hermione se había cuestionado que le había gustado de Ron y no podía responderse con claridad esa pregunta y la presencia de Sirius la confundía sin duda más sobre que pudo ver en Ron era guapo a su modo si pero no era galante o seguro de si como había sido Viktor era tierno pero eso no lo hacía más un hermano que una pareja se cuestionaba ahora con regularidad

Después de un rato Neville regreso al compartimiento sin Harry al principio no le dieron importancia pero después de un rato cuando llegaron al colegio los preocupo un poco

-vayan yo buscare a James y los veremos ahí está bien

-si pero

-vayan estaremos bien no te preocupes Hermione- le dijo Sirius no noto que junto a él se quedaba luna ni que lo seguía con sus extrañas gafas puestas

-vamos James puedo olerte donde estas – se quejaba el chico olfateando

-está ahí – le dijo Luna mientras le señalaba un sitio en medio del compartimiento que revisaban asustando un poco al chico pero de inmediato se recompuso

Sirius se sobresaltó peor camino hacia donde la chica le indicaba y le quito la capa a su amigo este los miro confundido

-hola James linda nariz

-cortesía de Malfoy como me encontraron

-Sirius te olfateo –comento Luna soñadora mientras que Harry lo miraba aún más confundido

\- si puede ser pero Luna me señalo donde estabas –Harry le sonrió a la chica con agradecimiento

Corrieron tratando de alcanzar un carruaje sin logarlo mientras caminaban Luna se ofreció a arreglar la nariz de Harry y Sirius arreglo un poco su ropa al menos ahora no estaba lleno de sangre eso era bueno, cuando llegaron ya los esperaba alguien en la puerta Harry maldijo sus suerte porque de entre todos tenía que esperarlos él

-vaya, vaya señor Potter no puedo decir que esto me sorprenda sin duda su necesidad de llamar la atención debe ser grande sin duda 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y esta vez tiene compinches una verdadera decepción para su casa señorita Loovegood 50 puntos menos para Ravenclaw y usted sin duda esto explica por qué Dumbledore estaba tan risueño conmigo esta mañana restare otros 50 puntos menos a Gryffindor la cual espero sea su casa no sea que por su sangre termine en la mía señor Black

Sirius miró estupefacto al hombre frente a él esa nariz ganchuda cabello grasiento no había duda ese era

-quejicus como demonios llegaste a ser profesor

Harry sintió la hostilidad brotando de Snape y supo que este año sería muy, muy largo de inmediato sintió pánico al saber que esto no ayudaría a que las cosas fueran sin que se descubriera la identidad de Sirius al menos Luna lo notaría pero ella era discreta

-más le valdría recordar que soy profesor señor Black y no tendré ningún reparo en recordárselo serán 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor

Sirius iba a seguir protestando pero Luna lo detuvo

-deberíamos entrar al banquete señor no lo cree es decir si no qué sentido tendría llegar a este

Snape miró la incomodidad en la cara de los jóvenes y decidió que la idea de la chica no era tan mala después de todo

Una vez que entraron el sorteo de los de primer año fue hecho así como el del propio Sirius quien se unió de inmediato a sus amigos en la mesa de los leones

-por un momento me preocupo que Snape tuviese razón y esta vez el sombrero si te mandara a

-nah ese viejo trapo sabe bien a donde pertenezco se limitó a regañarme por sortearme otra vez si ya sé que soy un león y que obviamente el no hacía resorteos para nadie así que, qué demonios hacía yo ahí de nuevo

Después del discurso fueron a la sala común entre risas al subir a los dormitorios notaron que las cosas de Sirius habían sido colocadas en la cama entre Ron y Harry como había estado en la madriguera y se dispusieron a dormir

Al despertar la mañana siguiente les costó sacar a sirius del baño al parecer era todo un acaparador en la madriguera no solía acaparar el baño tanto tiempo porque Ginny lo sacaba apunta de hechizos pero aquí

-y bien ahora que – pregunto un radiante sirius mientras llegaba con Hermione para resguardarse de la ira asesina de Harry y ron quien lo seguían molestos

-que paso

-o nada es que james y rojito tienen un problema con el baño no es mi culpa

La chica lo miró incrédula y suspiro cansada cuando Harry y ron comenzaron aquejarse de los hábitos de sirius en el baño

-vamos por los horarios –decidió al ver que la discusión no cesaba y no lo haría Ron no era de guardarse sus problemas con alguien cuando los tenía pero al parecer que Sirius fuese inmune a sus quejas solo alimentaba más estas


End file.
